


The Lion, The Lamb, and The Truck

by iambjo12



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Two unlikely characters spend time together...





	The Lion, The Lamb, and The Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so... the gf left me unsupervised and this happened... then I was left unsupervised again and decided to post it... Honestly I don't even know... What I do know is that the question popped into my head one night 'if you were to do a Twilight fanfic... who in the fuck would you even pair together? And surprisingly enough, the answer popped into my head so quick that it seemed unjustified to not go ahead and just write something. So this happened because in my mind Nikki Reed+Anna Kendrick= too hot to refuse writing a Twilight fanfic.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><>

 

Intro...ish

 

“I demand that you let me have a wife,” Rose stormed into the room and pointed at Emmett, growling like a lion.

 

“Okay babe, whatever you want,” Emmett agreed with barely even a shrug. 

 

“Thank you,” Rose smiled sincerely and left the room as light as a lamb.

 

“Dude, what did I just agree to?” Emmett asked Edward who had witnessed the ordeal.

 

“Your wife wants a wife,” Edward replied without looking up from his book.  

 

“That’s actually... a really good idea, and super hot.”

 

“Carlisle broke the mold when he made you my brother.”

  
  


<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><>

 

Jessica had been at the library for days trying to complete all of her homework, complete a variety of summer intern applications, writing her sister in Italy a letter, essentially any and everything that she could think of to keep Mike Newton away from her.  And she didn’t even  _ like  _ her sister that much.  At school it was unavoidable, much to her displeasure, and if she were at home, he would only show up and be immediately let in by her father who absolutely loved the man-child.

 

It struck her as ironic that the only thing she had wished for before and after Bella Swan had captivated his attention, the only thing that she had ever wanted, other than to get the hell out of Forks, was for him to swoon over her.  Not like she couldn’t get any other high school boy’s attention, but Mike seemed reluctant to give it his all, and that seemed like a challenge to Jessica that she couldn’t resist.  Oh how much she had truly grown in four years, which in high school years felt like an easy ten.

 

All she had to do was make it through the rest of the semester and then her and all of her belongings would be across the pond in France.  If she didn’t get an internship at her father’s request, that was, which was most likely why she had let the application deadlines come so near without working on them, until now in her haste to avoid her blonde haired beau.

What was it about blondes anyway…

 

On that particular Friday afternoon, after exhausting every other avenue of avoidance by semi obligation, Jessica found herself pursuing through the aisles of the library in search of some literary passport for her to curl up in one of the overstuffed library chairs with.  Finally picking up a worn out copy of  _ Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistlestop Cafe,  _ she made her way back to her bag that was place holding one of the few chairs and sat herself down.  

 

Jessica was barely through the first few pages when she caught sight of another blonde sitting herself down on the small coffee table in front of the brunette’s chair, right next to her converse clad feet.  Slowly, she pulled the book down and let her eyes rake over the breathtaking women who she had been going to school with since the Cullens had moved into town. 

 

“Um, hi?” she lamely said. 

 

Rosalie Cullen smiled sincerely back at her in place of a proper greeting. 

 

“Pardon the intrusion but I was just happening by and saw you with your book of choice.  I couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t a bit sapphic for your liking?”

 

“Well I loved the movie and I have a rule about reading anything that I’ve watched and appreciated if the inspiration had come from a book,” Jessica replied, quickly realizing that this was already the most that she had ever communicated with the blonde Cullen.  

 

“And where does the class valedictorian find such time to both read and watch such stories?”

 

“Um, well here and now for one,” Jessica replied nervously.

 

“Instead of spending quality time with your... partner?” Rosalie had to choke out that last word.

 

“I’m actually trying to avoid him right now, so if you could not tell Mike that would be great,” she whispered like it was a bigger secret than it really was.  And why in the hell was she revealing so much to this almost stranger?

 

Rosalie chuckled and shook her head. 

 

“Relax princess, your secret is safe with me.”

 

Normally the pet name would have irked her, with it coming a long list of reasoning behind it being anti-feminist, or just flat out sounded condescending, but uttered from the blonde, it kind of touched Jessica, even in places she  _ really  _ shouldn’t be touched by a female Cullen, or any Cullen, or any female, or basically anyone who wasn’t her boyfriend who she had been working all week to hide from, and  _ well shit. _

 

“Um, thanks, I guess.”

 

“My pleasure,” Rosalie purred and damn the shiver running through Jessica’s body.  What the hell was this blonde goddess doing to her?

“Why don’t we go for a drive and get you away from possibly being spotted by the one of whom you seek sanctuary from?”

 

“Um, okay.”  Wait, what?  Why was she standing up with her bag, and placing the book on the return rack, and following long, flowing, golden locks out off the safety of the library, and through the parking lot, and into a fucking Volvo!?

 

“Nice car.”  Why was she strapped into this gorgeous woman’s car?  

 

“Thank you Jessica,” Rosalie purred and damn, her name had never sounded more sensual.  “It’s actually my brother’s.” 

 

“I always kind of wanted a truck myself but then Bella showed up with one and I just couldn’t stand the thought of everyone thinking I got one just because  _ Bella  _ did so I compromised and got an El Camino instead.”

Okay, for one, you just semi insulted this chick’s future sister-in-law, for two, like Rosalie Fucking Cullen gives a shit what kind of car you drive, and for three, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 

“Relax Jessica,” Rosalie chuckled by the very obvious look of panic on the brunette’s face.  Rosalie reached over and unclenched Jessica’s fist before pulling her hand over and onto the blonde’s lap.  

“Bella and I aren’t exactly close despite her foolish engagement to my brother.  And honestly?  I happen to think El Caminos, especially driven by strong, independent women are very sexy.”

 

What in the actual fuck was happening?

 

In lieu of having no actual words in her head at the moment and possibly foreseeable future, Jessica gave the blonde a small smile before closing her eyes and resting back against the seat.  She was really trying not to freak out but the more she tried, the hotter her skin felt which caused the coolness of Rosalie’s hand resting on top of hers to become all the more apparent and that just simply forced Jessica to remember the fact that beneath her hand was the hottest girl in school’s thigh... her freakin’ thigh!

 

“So,” Rosalie said after getting out of the small town.  “You watch the movie before you read the book?  That’s interesting.”

 

“Um, yeah I guess.”  Words, words were good.  Now if she could just focus on what the blonde was saying instead of the sound of her voice, she might be able to even respond with more articularly put ones.  

 

“Personally, I always read the book before I see the flick.”

 

“That could work too,” Jessica’s voice coming out smaller and smaller.

 

Rose looked over to the brunette with a wide grin spread across those oh so fucking kissable lips…  _ WHAT!? _

 

“Care to elaborate on why you choose to do it that way?  I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”  Again with the purring!

 

“Um...well... “  _ Wait, what were we talking about again? _

 

“Oh alright, I don’t mind showing mine first.”  Was the bitch doing this shit on purpose, or was it just how she interacted with everyone?  “I like to pay homage to the brain that created the world in which I’ve delved into.  Giving credit where credit’s do and all of that.”  Rose squeezed Jessica’s hand gently.  “I’m very big on rewarding.”

 

“That’s nice.”   _ Fuck my fucking life!  Why did that sound so… sexual? _

 

“Mmm,” Rosalie hummed in agreement.  “Now, I’ve told you my reasoning, what’s yours?”   _ If I answer correctly, do I get a reward?  FUCK! _

 

“I guess I’m not very imaginative so I like to be able to put faces with the characters and see the world being described.  I’ve never left the state before and I don’t really like only having that as my only tool for a realistic standpoint.”   _ Treat?  C’mon Blondie, toss this willing to learn new tricks pup a bone! _

 

“Hmm, I suppose we’ll have to rectify that now won’t we?”

 

“I’m going to Paris after graduation,” Jessica said. 

 

“The City of Love will welcome a delicious sweet, such as yourself, up with open arms.  I was more referring to the unimaginative comment.”

 

“How do you suggest we… rectify it?”

 

“I’m not quite sure, let’s wait and see shall we?”

 

“Okay, just so you know, you’re voice is like doing all kinds of things to me and I think it’s affecting what I’m hearing you say sometimes and I’m kind of freaking out over here,” Jessica ranted, flinging up their hands in the process.  Rosalie chuckled and smirked over at the flustered brunette. 

 

“I’m sorry Jessica.”   _ And the purring continues! _  “Would you like me to be perfectly frank with you?  Or would you rather I held back on some of it to allow for the allure?”

 

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind keeping some of the allure present,” Jessica said.  

 

“Now there’s the confident Jessica I’ve seen around school.  I’m glad she’s graced us with her presence.”

 

“If only you could hear my thoughts,” Jessica said and immediately started to blush at the admission. 

 

Rosalie rolled her eyes, not wishing to be her brother or have his super power, but it would be really great to see where Jessica’s mindset was.  She would just have to use more of her own super skills to coax the truth out of the brunette.  So far it had been working rather well.  

 

“And what exactly would your thoughts tell me Jessica?”

 

“That for an allegedly hetrosexual woman who has the boyfriend she always thought that she wanted, I am surprising the hell out of myself tonight.”

 

“Mmm, in what way, my princess?”

 

“That right there for example,” Jessica started after the initiation shiver went through her.  “Normally I would be all over someone for calling me princess.  But when you say it, especially calling me  _ your _ princess, it literally sets my body trembling.”   

 

“Good to know, what else?”

 

“Are you going to stop?  Calling me that now?”

 

“I would say that would depend on how well the rest of tonight goes, my princess,” Rosalie replied with a soft smile to the brunette, this time not only feeling the tremble through Jessica’s hand but also getting to witness the effect with her own vampire eyes. 

 

“And your voice?  Seriously, it’s driving me crazy with explicit thoughts and making me read deeper into your words and actually really hoping that you mean them and the more that I’ve added.”

 

“What is it about my voice Jessica?”

 

“It’s like you’re fucking purring in my ear!  My name has never sounded like that coming out of anyone else’s mouth before.”

 

Rosalie gripped the steering wheel a little tighter at the thought of anyone else saying the brunette’s name in an intimate setting.  Jessica saw the rubber of the wheel concave slightly and gulped.  

 

“Hey, I didn’t… I mean I did mean everything I said but… I don’t want it to upset you.  It’s like I can’t lie to you either, not that I want to, I’m just not sure how I feel about being so open with someone whom I’ve gone to school with for the last four years but have barely even spoken to.  I just really don’t want to upset you Rosalie.”  Jessica sighed and sat back in her seat.  

 

“You didn’t upset my princess, I assure you.  I just had a rather upsetting thought about… Hmm, it would appear as though I wish not to lie to you as well, interesting.  Anyway, as I was saying... “

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything.  Except maybe where the hell we’re going?”

 

“Oh,” Rosalie laughed.  “I had forgotten to even plan a destination, just kept right on going.  Anywhere in particular you would like to go?”

 

“Not really, as long as I’m with you I feel… content.”

 

“As do I with you Jessica,” Rosalie laced their fingers together and brought Jessica’s hand to her lips, placing a small kiss on the back of it before dropping the coupled hands back on her lap.  Jessica smiled at the sweet gesture coming from such a hardass looking woman.  Although in the light of the sunset they appeared to be driving into, Rosalie really didn’t look like her usual self, the edges of her face seemed softer, relaxed even.  And oh, that small yet genuine smile that sat so perfectly on those lips…she sighed, realizing that for the first time in a long time she really was truly content.  

 

Awhile after the sun had completely set and the night sky surrounded them, Rosalie sighed heavily and pulled into a overlook parking area.  The rest of their drive had been in a comfortable silence that left the women feeling closer than if random things had been said in the moment.  Now though, words would be required to be exchanged if Rosalie were to gauge where Jessica was at before she either gave up on her mission or she continued to pursue.  She didn't need any actual answer that night just whether or not she could push further in the future or let it all…

 

The blonde’s thoughts were cut off as she suddenly found herself with a lap full of Jessica.  Soft pink lips tasting of peppermint collided with hers in too much of a haste before Rosalie could warn her.  Luckily for the rock hard vampire, the woman was used to kissing idiot boys who never knew what to do with their lips, always making them either too soft or too hard.  Jessica relished in the firm yet supple lips garnishing the blonde, it was like kissing the perfect combination for the brunette.  

 

Whereas Jessica was used to a mixture of wrong lips in different ways, Rosalie had been used to the steely lips of her husband.  Emmett had been the only person she had kissed in decades and while she had learned to adjust to him and the natural vampiric-ness of it all, holy sweet mother of babylon were Jessica’s lips soft and wet and utterly fang-fucking-tastic!

 

Rosalie quickly saw the dangers of which Edward had encountered upon briefly when regarding a human counterpart.  Absolutely terrified to touch Jessica for fear of not watching her strength, Rosalie gripped the car seat instead, not wishing to damage it but knowing it was the safest option around to place her hands.  

 

“Please tell me you want this,” Jessica murmured between kisses.  “That I didn’t misinterpret anything.”  More kisses were pressed against Rosalie’s lips.  “Because after doing this.”  Kiss.  Kiss.  Kiss.  “And tasting your lips.”  Slowly licking along Rosalie’s bottom lip.  “I don’t think I can go without anymore.”  

 

Rosalie groaned, knowing she had to stop the withering girl in her lap and her sweet, sweet, delicious kisses but not wanting to and definitely not wanting to ruin the chance for more in the future.  Hearing and feeling the groan, Jessica pulled away concerned. 

 

“Oh god, am I hurting you?” the brunette cried out.  At that Rosalie had to laugh, a deep husky chuckle that slithered over Jessica’s skin, causing the woman to shiver.  

 

“No my princess, you aren’t hurting me and yes you certainly have me pegged for my intention to be to woo you.  However we need to slow down.  I’m not used to… such intimacies with a woman.”

 

“Oh my god, Emmett!  He’s not going to kick my ass is he because he’s really big and there’s no way in hell I could…”

 

“Relax Jessica, Emmett knows about this, about my intentions with you.”

 

“Good,” Jessica breathed out a sigh of relief, which her breath cascaded across Rosalie’s cheek, the vampire had to use every ounce of her will power not to lean in for another taste of her girl.  “I should um, probably get back over there huh?”  Jessica jerked her thumb towards the passenger seat.  

 

“As much as I wish you didn’t have to, it is pretty essential for me to be able to bring you back to town.”

 

“Ah yeah, I suppose we should probably head back.  It’s getting late, and on a school night after all.”  The brunette carefully climbed back over the console and safely back into her own seat, both of them missing the contact immediately.  Rosalie waited for Jessica to buckle before turning the Volvo around and heading back towards town.  As soon as the tires hit the asphalt, the blonde reached over to settle her hand on top of Jessica’s. 

 

The drive back was quiet, allowing each woman to process the happenings back at the lookout until neither could dwell anymore on the shortness of their interactions.  Rosalie’s thoughts then turned into joy in the fact of being able to share with her husband that she had found the one of whom she wished to make her wife, then turning sour at the realization that she would eventually have to tell Jessica about weird vampiric-ness and worrying over how she would react.  The brunette pondered the best way to make a clean break with Mike as soon as she could.  And telling her father that she was doing so.  

 

Back in the library parking lot, Rosalie held tight to the hand in hers while Jessica made no move to get out of the car.  They shared a sweet and bashful smile with each other as Jessica started to play with the cool fingers resting on her thigh.  

 

“You should come over sometime with Bella,” Rosalie blurted out awkwardly.  

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.  I’ll see you too right?  I mean of course I will, you do go to school there too.”

 

Rosalie smiled at the ramble of her adorable girl.  She leaned forward and pressed her cool lips against Jessica’s flushed cheek, lingering there for a few moments before pulling away slowly.  

 

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow my princess.  Get home safely.”

 

Jessica nodded slightly and Rosalie reluctantly pulled her hand from the woman.  She waited until Jessica was in her car before pulling out of the parking lot and turning down the opposite way from her house, intent on making sure that her sweet, human, princess did in fact make it home safe.    

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><>

 

“Rose, honey, did you get Jessica a truck?”

 

“Boom.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><>

 

The.  End.

?

**Author's Note:**

> SMH still about this... I won't defend anything about it other than the fact that I still believe Nikki Reed and Anna Kendrick would be hot together.


End file.
